


Speech Intoxication

by App



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Smooching, sucy has social anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/App/pseuds/App
Summary: Sucy's not exactly a social creature, but she'll try her best to bear with it for now. It's for Lotte, after all.





	Speech Intoxication

Sucy sat awkwardly avoiding any conversation with the people on the other end of the table. It wasn't terribly difficult, as they mostly talked among themselves, but Sucy was trying hard to be ready for any question that she'd have to answer.

"You missed it, but the Heikkinen's little boy came in today. He's a precious little kid but he could barely get a sentence out without stammering. It took him a good couple minutes to finish asking about what he came in for, and guess what it ended up being? Coffee!"

The opposite side of the table burst into laughter for a moment, with the large man slapping the table noisily. Sucy cracked a crooked smile to try to pretend she was into it. If these were any other people, she would've made her way out by now.

"Still, I knew who it was really for, Lukas has been opening up the deli at 6 in the morning this year, and it's probably starting to get to him. Speaking of which, Sucy, what do you plan to start doing after you graduate?"

The question caught her somewhat off guard, but it wasn't exactly impossible. "Mm... Potions seller." Saying potions instead of poisons seemed much easier to explain in this situation.

"Well, if you need any tips on running your own business I'll be happy to help!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Yanson..."

"Anytime," the lady replied, before resuming regular conversation with her husband.

Trying to act 'normal' wasn't exactly something Sucy was confident in, or even something she would attempt to do with anyone, really. Still, these were Lotte's parents. She felt a strong need to impress them, or at the very least, attempt to convince them that their daughter wasn't always hanging around with someone dangerous. It would be even better if Lotte would just hurry up, though. Or if Akko had come along. Anyone who was better at talking. She could barely keep up with the conversation at this point.

"Did you hear that Helen's daughter ran away with some boy from another town? They've been scrambling all over trying to find her but apparently they've just got word back that she's alright. Youth these days are so impulsive! Although, when I think back to when we were still in school..." Lotte's father let out a loud chuckle, and then turned to Sucy. "Say, Lotte hasn't been sneaking around smooching anyone while she's been out of our sight, has she?"

Sucy couldn't help herself from letting out a small smirk as soon as the question was asked. Sucy couldn't exactly answer that truthfully. She held herself back and prepared to deny involvement. 'Nobody that I know of' seemed appropriate.

Well, that's what she wanted to do, but she could feel the presence of the Sucy who wants to brag to Lotte's parents about Lotte being her girlfriend becoming stronger inside herself. It was a childish and selfish thing, but she could hardly help herself. This was too good. She cracked a wide smile and then opened her mouth.

"Actually, Lotte's l-"

"I'm back!" Lotte said as she opened the door to the kitchen, before placing a large tray of multiple blueberry pies on the table and taking a seat next to Sucy. "Sorry I took so long, but you know how Janne is. She had to ask me about everything I've done in the last few months. Did I miss anything?"

Sucy let out a sigh, relieved that Lotte was finally back but a bit frustrated that she didn't get to finish saying what she wanted to. She picked up a slice of pie and eagerly nibbled away to distract herself, allowing the Yanson family to talk away.

===

"Bye bye! I'll be back again soon!" Lotte waved goodbye to her parents as she and Sucy slipped out the door. They walked back down the streets towards the station as the sun began to sink below the horizon. Lotte took a moment to voice her thanks to Sucy. "Thanks for coming along, even though you didn't have to. I hope my parents didn't give you too much trouble."

"They're nice. Too nice for me. But I'll get used to it eventually. Probably." Sucy sighed.

"They do think you're nice, though," Lotte spoke plainly. "They said they liked having you over."

"Only barely." Sucy mused.

"Hm? What do you mean by that? I'm pretty sure they're serious about it." Lotte was more than a little confused.

The lamps along the street started to light up. Sucy spoke plainly.

"Given a little more time I would've said something they wouldn't have liked at all. And neither would you."

"Sucy? Wh-What would that be?" Lotte was getting flustered as she walked, knowing that there were a lot of worrying possibilities to that sentence.

Sucy didn't respond immediately despite the grin on her face, but as soon as she finished following Lotte around a street corner she grabbed her hand, stopping her. Lotte made a small noise as Sucy closed the distance between them, finally saying what she had wanted to say for hours now.

"Lotte's lips belong to me."

Sucy pulled Lotte in close, planting a firm kiss plainly on her lips. Lotte, although surprised, quickly joined with enthusiasm. They remained firmly in contact for several seconds. As they pulled away, Lotte's could feel herself blushing. It took her a few moments of staring back at a smiling Sucy before she could say anything.

"You... Probably shouldn't tell them that."

"Probably not, no." Sucy smirked. "Doesn't mean I won't."

Lotte shook herself off and prepared to continue on. "C'mon, let's get back. Akko might have gotten herself stuck in a dungeon or something, by now."

Sucy protested. "Isn't she being tutored by Ursula today? We should be able to take our time."

"Well... I suppose you're right," Lotte said, leaning back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a "SULOTTE" prompt from friend keanna. I think it went pretty well!


End file.
